Together
by Kristen3
Summary: Continuation of "Room Full of Heroes." After his impersonation of Martin goes a little too far, Niles must find a way to repair his relationship with his father. Luckily, he already knows all he needs to about love, thanks to Daphne. One-shot.


Niles felt his heart break as his father walked off toward his bedroom. Everything had gone so well tonight, especially with Niles' choice of costume. There was no one he admired more than Martin Crane. But he'd had a few too many beers (despite normally hating the beverage), and his comments got a bit out of hand. "Frasier, what do I do?"

"Talk to him."

Niles shook his head. "I couldn't. What could I say?"

Daphne came back in from the kitchen, still wearing her Elton John outfit. "You'll know what to say when you see him. Your brother's right."

Even in such a ridiculous costume, Niles knew he couldn't love her more. He kissed her. "I'm not sure I agree with either of you, but I'll give it a shot." He began walking in the direction his father had gone. How could he ever explain what he'd said, or how sorry he was?

In a matter of moments, Niles found himself standing in front of his father's bedroom door. "Dad?" Without waiting for permission, Niles opened the door, sticking his head in. His father was standing near his bed, a photo album in his hand.

"Your mom was really something," Martin said.

"She was," Niles agreed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never should've said those things."

"No, son, you shouldn't have." Martin laid the photo album on the bed. For a long moment, both were quiet. "But you weren't wrong," Martin finally said. "When you boys were little, I did want you to like sports. I didn't know any other way to connect with you. It took a lot of years, but I began to realize you and your brother were good at other things. And now look at you. You're both psychiatrists, helping people. I'm very proud of you. Except for what you did tonight."

"I know." Niles hung his head. "I went too far. I'm not used to drinking beer, and I think it went to my head. But that's not an excuse. I still should have known better."

"Yes, you should have. But I know it isn't like you came here planning to say what you said. You….you really think I'm your hero?"

Niles nodded. "Ever since I was a little boy. Kids would talk about what their fathers did. You know, some were in construction, some were architects, but I'd always say, 'My dad's a cop!'"

"Really? I never knew that," Martin said, genuinely touched.

"It's true," Niles said, walking toward his father.

Martin held out his arms, and when Niles reached him, he hugged his son tightly.

The moment was broken by Daphne sticking her head in the doorway. "Is everything all right in here?"

"Yes," Niles said, turning to her. He could feel tears on his cheeks.

"I'm glad," Daphne said, smiling. "It doesn't look like we'll be getting anymore trick-or-treaters, so would you like to have some candy?" She held out a bowl.

Martin quickly walked toward her.

"Just one piece, old man." She gave him her usual glare.

Martin rolled his eyes, but carefully selected just one miniature candy bar.

Suddenly, Daphne's heart swelled with affection for her stubborn patient. "You know, Niles isn't the only one around here who looks up to you." She kissed his cheek.

Martin blushed. "Thanks, Daph, but I don't need a kiss from Elton John!"

Daphne knew that, despite his annoyed response, he really had appreciated her gesture. She watched as he once again returned to the living room, leaving her and Niles alone.

Niles walked over to her. The Elton John outfit was certainly a different look for Daphne, but it was beginning to grow on him. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her.

"I know," Daphne replied, smiling. How had she never noticed him for seven years?

"I never could've found the courage to apologize to Dad if it hadn't been for you," Niles said. "We've never been good about talking about things. Not anything that matters, anyway."

"I know your father can be a bit gruff and disagreeable sometimes, but he really does love you and your brother. I've seen that from the first time I met him."

Now Niles was sure she must be an angel. Back when his father first moved in with Frasier, no one was sure if the two would ever get along. But somehow, Daphne's influence had made it possible. Instead of three men merely bonded by genetics, the Cranes were now, truly, a family. "You know what I've seen since the day I met you?"

Even before hearing Niles' answer, Daphne felt her cheeks grow warm. Niles was constantly giving her compliments she knew were undeserved. "What?" she asked, unable to help looking at the floor.

Niles lifted her chin up, making sure she was looking at him. "The most beautiful woman in the world. And then, as I got to know you, I realized that what I saw on the outside was only the beginning. What was inside was even more amazing."

"Oh, Niles, you always exaggerate. I can't be as wonderful as you say."

"I know you don't believe me, but it's true. The relationship that Dad, Frasier, and I share is because of you. For that alone, I'll thank you for the rest of my days."

Daphne hardly knew what to say. The three Crane men had their flaws, and there had certainly been days when she wanted to run as far from Seattle as possible. But, with a bit of luck, they had all found exactly where they belonged – together.

 **The End**


End file.
